


《魑魅魍魎》

by Tzarevitch



Series: 台語文集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Multi, Tâi-gí, 台文, 台語, 奇幻
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzarevitch/pseuds/Tzarevitch
Summary: 遮是我夢中夢著兮場景寫出來兮故事，世界末日了後、土地大部份予大水淹去，干但賰一个小鄉鎮，塗跤嘛攏浮著一層水波，毋過水足清氣會當看甲迵底。有一陣囝也咧𬦰樹𨑨迌，其中特別有一个定定夆別兮囝也欺負，後來其中一个大漢了候，轉來故鄉揣儂，景緻媠、儂盍攏無見了了……
Series: 台語文集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931551
Kudos: 2





	1. 零

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [《魑魅魍魎》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687472) by 玼瑕. 



> 遮是我家己寫兮[一篇故事](https://tzarevitch.pixnet.net/blog/category/list/88723)，原底是用Mandarin文所寫，所以有兮字詞可能較無合台語兮氣口。毋過我掠準，若欲保存台語，就嘛愛盡量用台文寫作台語以外兮題材。家己兮故事家己翻。

伊袚繐著鎏光燦爛兮金髮，與粼粼漣漪映照點星。壹切是如此光明純潔，澄澈甲水底深處兮紋章一鈿一鏤也透迵可辨。

彼雙瀲灩瞳眸碧翠無瑕，彼張溫柔笑靨天真穠華，宛若拂晨清蓮，幽靜姽嫿。

眾儂讚揚偃禔之主姝麗、眾儂稱頌偃禔壹族恩澤，此世人民安居樂業，遍佈佇廣袤㵘水之中兮片土內，長久以來未曾佫再聽聞魑魅魍魎紛擾騷動，晦暝魅魘兮時代將欲成為過往傳說，如今水帝也不識所謂煩憂。

「梓京君，汝為何愁悶？」

不而過，伊猶是扲絚凶器，可比聖世來臨進前兮餘毒尾聲。

明月兮白鑠微光予雲層吞沒，綿軟霎雨共蒼涼聖殿渲染甲全然濕澹，暗影仿似墨黑潮浪潮推湧襲來，瀰漫泥沼壹般重重陰霾。闃夜之中只賰淡薄也孱弱火星，挲挐人心。

女眷悸慄踉蹡下逃回聖殿，身後疾矢挾帶颯響劃破氣流，避難不及兮族人遭遇棘刺貫身。箭叢彷彿草稈團團簇立，如同孤絕聖殿兮渺茫荒野。

殿內女官面色懍恂狼狽，凝心毋敢置信，若是魑魅魍魎不應也毋免支配器具，干但凡人才會製造身外之物做為武裝，「怎會…來襲者竟然是人類？仝款是人類……」

為甚物？為甚物欲欺謾吾族？為甚物欲逆叛吾族？

人心，莫非全予魑魅魍魎啖噬去？

族人為著護衛主上連紲相續夆斬殺，面對突來人心變故猝生怖懼傍偟，該是為了生存亦奪取武裝身陷殛戮之中，抑是規氣背捨這个無情世道歸為塵土？怹淚流不住，也只有啞口目睹毀滅迫近，瘋狂悲劇無法止歇。

可憐吾主，逸麗如謫仙，本底榮耀尊貴深受仰慕，為眾儂禊禦水界，為何承負著這般悖亂離心？

梓京君神情艴然陰黦，拔出黤黮佩劍，㧣向喉滇聲默兮主上下頦。水帝珠淚垂落，滴上鋒鋩破碎閃爍，顛倒換來冷漠譴責：「這是因為，片土之民視吾族如神祇，彼就是吾等滅亡肇始。」

「梓京君！汝哪會痟悾顛！汝兮劍應該提起對付外口兮匪徒才著矣！」女官驚惶勸阻同時，戍守殿外兮族人已經氣盡殆亡，怹膽寒泣訴，「已經袂赴矣，緊予水帝對水道離開！阮死守聖殿，決不可讓吾主遭著暴民毒殘！」

「然後咧？予水帝活落下，以外兮儂攏去送死？這佮滅族有甚物無仝！賰水帝家己一个儂就活會落下？」梓京君怒叱，殿外傳來鎮石崩塌兮聲響，叛軍強欲攻拔聖殿。

「梓京君！這馬毋是議論兮時陣，愛以大局為重……」

「若無，水帝汝親口對吾講！掩掩揜揜壹世汝就敢誠活會落下？」

然而水帝干但無力闔閟目睫，流下清淚顫巍，含一絲也反抗兮話語攏毋聲息。

「梓京君！」眾女官紛紛跪落來懇求。

巨響又佫爆發，殿外兮鎮石基礎已予敵寇掘開，眼見陣地解破，梓京君咂舌，收劍攬走水帝，往水道內潛逃。

殘留倖存兮族人，歔欷踮佇聖殿，等待著迎接淪陷之後兮滅亡。


	2. 壹

伊摔落下水底，毋過伊又佫活倒轉來，逐个攏講伊怎會死無去？

眾儂喝伊做鬼子，來歷不明兮囡也、藐視唾厭兮囡也、驚人穢涗兮囡也、災厄異端兮囡也，予魑魅魍魎纏身附體兮囡也。

禍患之子。

水是不祥異域，魑魅魍魎潛蟄踮水底深處，伺機奪取人命。凡人畏水至甚，又無法遠水而生，倖賴偃禔壹族加持淨化，壓制魑魅魍魎，眾儂方能拹水取用。

然絕不可忘卻，愛戒備慎防水底兮陰邪魔祟。

「鬼子！」附近兮囡也見看著伊見就提石也共伊掔，「鬼子！緊死轉去水內底！若你無去予鬼咬死你就誠實是鬼！」

「啊哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈！」伊若走，怹就綴相逐唪咍大笑。

逐家遮爾也歡喜來驅攘鬼子，宛然慶典、手舞足蹈。

伊是鬼？抑是儂？伊本成掠準家己是人類，猶毋過長久以來予儂喝做鬼子，伊則縱無法度確定家己敢誠實是儂。

人人有爸母血親，人人有同胞眷屬，人人有家園故里，就是伊無。

家己為甚物會活佇世上？家己是甚物儂？家己佮別儂有甚物無仝款？儂猶佫是甚物貨？因為串予儂奚凌，所以鬼子再三思索遮兮疑問，歸尾亦是無解答。

伊棲身佇流浪者聚集兮爛塗營窟內底，本臆想自身凡勢是予世人放捒兮流浪者，卻含流浪者嘛沉默排斥伊，親像壹般儂用驚怕忌諱兮眼神來對待。流浪者縱然袂像其他大儂囡也擲伊石頭戽伊水大細聲嚷擠撮伊，然而見若伊靠近，見親像彼閃歹物也，見若伊開喙，見就假做臭耳聾聽。

干但一个定定虯佇暗淡邊角兮男人袂刁工迴避，這个男人佮流浪者仝款規身軀垃圾腌臢，猶佫顛倒比流浪者愈較沉默下排斥流浪者，壹身難以言說兮肅殺厲氣，就是遁世離俗兮流浪者也毋敢冒犯得失。

唯獨鬼子膽敢跍佇這个儂身軀邊睏眠、膽敢紮著菜果焦脯覕踮伊後斗食食，這个儂誠常是無甚下睬理鬼子，上加是幫伊治療囡也陣共拍傷兮所在，幾號遍險險枵死兮時，會施捨寡凊飯予伊，除了如此，從來毋捌佮伊講過話。

若欲講鬼子受這个儂保護，毋比說是岫居佇伊身邊一隻來去自如兮獸犢禽雛。

後來鬼子聽儂講，鄉鎮內兮孩童應該攏愛到祠堂去，學習按怎明辨事理，這是偃禔壹族所建設予儂安居樂業兮諸多制度之壹。所以伊嘛想往祠堂去，講欲學會曉智識思想，有智識思想檢采就會當愈偎近壹般儂。

伊跟綴著別兮囡也後壁，一路予儂詬病侮辱消遣，原在綴到祠堂去，然而佇祠堂課院內底，無管對佗一爿揣坐位，攏會予其他兮囡也颺走，袂當坐落來聽祠堂先生講課。囡也攏下喝：「你是鬼子毋是儂，遮兮椅桌予儂毋予鬼坐！」就共伊㧒糞埽抌沙石佫𫝺潘水，鬼子無奈只好跔佇亭也跤聽功課。

囡也攏下嗤舞嗤呲，伊知影怹直下講儂閒話，怹攏諀訾了甚物伊聽無詳細，干但知影到煞尾，遮兮囡也佫會提物件挕伊、罵伊、創治伊。

課院內，先生教導文字計算、教導哲思邏輯，先生教了甚物、鬼子就學起甚物，獨獨下論述為人道理時，鬼子壹直聽袂明白。先生說，待人愛有公正，毋過儂明明會區別出流浪者卑賤之分；先生說，待人愛重平和，生活中實際就愛忌憚烏色面具兮容綏壹族；先生說，待人愛心存慈悲，顛倒伊猶袂見過有比儂對儂佫較無慈悲兮事物。

祠堂先生知曉誠濟學問事理，唯有儂是甚物，鬼子總未得著滿意兮解答。

「喂！你欲入內聽課無？」一个晏到兮諸夫囡也竀著鬼子兮雙眼對伊講話。諸夫囡也共伊捒來同齊列席，順紲徙一條低椅也予伊，伊反倒轉無坐落下，伊毋知影敢通真正入座。

諸夫囡也坐佇伊隔壁，猶佫翻頭伸手搝一攝下伊手䘼，鬼子遮才坐落位，其他囡也見狀又佫開始嗤舞嗤呲，毋過無佫再起跤動手作弄伊。

「我叫沙穆杉，你叫甚物名？」諸夫囡也勻聊也共借問，鬼子現縱來無言以對，伊這馬盍發覺著，家己無一个名字。

鬼子佇祠堂踮了一段時日，沓沓也熟識仝社區兮囡也。逐改囡也相𤆬鬥陣玩樂時，伊就慣勢偎佇邊也看怹𨑨迌，久之，毋但捌得大部份儂兮名字、猶知影怹蹛佇佗一位門戶、佮意甚款、討厭甚貨、做過甚代、彼想甚物，甚儂佮甚儂交情較熱切，甚至了解怹各自兮家勢境況。

毋過準做攏予知，猶原毫無改變處境地位，伊繼續旁觀囡也陣無從加入，囡也顧和家己儂耍做一國，仝款共伊無視。鬼子留下是礙虐毋走是鎮地，進退攏袂清心開朗，然而囡也陣行到佗伊猶是綴到佗，就算講只有徛偎壁跤兮份額。

沙穆杉有當時會來和鬼子講話談聊，固然其他囡也招呼一聲，又會共沙穆杉叫轉去怹彼爿。沙穆杉有幾擺邀請伊過來鬥陣遊玩，但其他囡也無甚愛插伊，沙穆杉佮怹耍誠下興頭，自然袂傷關注鬼子。歸尾鬼子猶是袂當融入群體內。

怹無佫遐爾也觝黜伊，但嘛無接受伊。

伊私底下問沙穆杉，為甚物沙穆杉願意接納伊？沙穆杉顛倒顯露困惑不解兮表情，原來沙穆杉無清楚別儂對鬼子抱持惡意，沙穆杉自然對鬼子也袂存在惡意。

自頭至尾，無論鬼子接近流浪者、接近壹般儂、接近祠堂同窗、接近沙穆杉，原在袂當明瞭家己為甚物會活佇世上。

徛算這樣，鬼子猶是照常到祠堂去，管待會予儂供體譬相、抑是窮分笑詼，至少佫有沙穆杉佇下。

沙穆杉聽聞鬼子以前捌曾溺水，就問伊講敢有影跋落下水內底。

伊看過極端嫣媚兮紺藍色，比天頂兮色緻佫較純粹清淨，日光掖落水面就親像燈火破碎閃爍。伊掠準彼是佇水底看著兮風景，所以伊認為家己確實捌曾溺水。

除了如此，伊記袂清落水彼時發生甚物代誌。

大儂攏下講，魑魅魍魎會佫再翻頭來揣伊、共伊掠落下水內刣予死；嘛有人講，伊已經遷化變做魑魅魍魎兮同伴，返倒轉地面是欲構陷害儂入水，通予魑魅魍魎食食。

沙穆杉佫問講，「照按呢，你是魑魅魍魎兮同伴是毋？」

伊知影家己予儂當作魑魅魍魎、毋知影魑魅魍魎敢有共伊看做是儂。

鬼子終於明瞭，自底僅佇予其他人類視為人類來對待，才會當講算做是儂。


	3. 貳

五十五夜是涓羅明誕臨之夜，涓羅明是偃禔壹族重要兮少主，偃禔壹族是這个鄉鎮兮禊禦，這个鄉鎮免於魑魅魍魎肆虐。

廣闊平直兮大道、清新涼爽兮空氣、厝舍白淨壤土豐饒，偃禔壹族祛禳邪祟、整頓土地，建立制度予儂生活不虞匱乏，百年來成就此地人間樂土。

人人感念偃禔恩德，則有五十五夜祭典，就愛喜歌歡唱、佫愛手舞足蹈，該當慶祝鬧熱。

鬼子綴著囡也陣來到城隍中心，囡也儂往往心嚮著偃禔壹族所在兮聖殿繁榮地、以及傳聞中眾儂讚頌不止兮標緻少主涓羅明。

寬曠街市人群滿溢，帶著笑容、帶著聲浪喧囂，人人袂毋無打扮著上奢颺兮衣衫，爭奇鬥豔搬演一幕幕歡慶兮戲齣，高樓佮橋樑頂，逐家死守踮家己佔據兮片寸之地，以待偃禔之主巡禮通過時，會當窺見得壹絲風采。

軟汫兮囡也佔袂著甚物地頭，怹佇人群隙縫內軁鑽，一路遮瞞隱匿蹤影，佫一路嚇驚旁人閒行衝挵，煞尾踅到一塊無人揜貼兮所在。

彼就是偃禔聖殿。

傳說多年以前兮五十五夜，魑魅魍魎最後一遍夾風帶雨氾濫侵襲，偃禔與容綏從此傷亡慘重，水帝終末佇破曉進前殲滅魑魅魍魎，同時負傷產下壹子。此子乃是結束風雨迎接黎明兮新生之主涓羅明。

親像偃禔壹族兮衰退，聖殿如今只賰空冗兮地基礎樑，本底盤環殿外兮水池焦涸，予塗沙掩埋，然後栽培工整園藝。扶疏蓊鬱兮林木包圍聖殿遺蹟，地蘿匍匐漫湠，宛然庭苑。

聖殿向前安搭起挑俍樓牌，彰顯著此地曾有兮歷史與榮耀，抑昭示著此地已成無人禁域。

囡也反倒無下管待忌諱，怹穿空籬笆，一个一个跕跤拈手𬦰上樹頂藏身，等待涓羅明前來遺蹟祭祀。

聖殿附近兮林木攏予其他兮囡也早一步佔據，無儂願意佮鬼子公家分享，伊若小寡也徙近必定會予怹驅趕㧒走，順紲共伊剾削恥笑，「閃邊也閃邊也！鬼踮遮會害阮見袂著涓羅明！阮欲見美麗兮涓羅明無愛佮䆀糊糊兮垃圾鬼濫做伙！」

結果猶是沙穆杉伸手予伊，容允伊仝伊同齊覕偎靠。

鬼子共沙穆杉手盤拑予牢，細膩也高攀到樹頂頭，對懸處俯瞰下顧，就會當見著偃禔聖殿兮遺蹟全貌，白鑠巨石屧貼峇實，對稱映互，壓鞏砌疊，若形一枚緻巧紋章。

著，正親像鎮煞佇水底兮偃禔紋章仝款……

盍一站也囡也陣就等候袂牢，開始賤跤賤手、𬦰落樹隨佫𬦰上樹，尾後規氣踅著遺蹟走衝耍覕，懸聲噭鬧，即有風吹草動連鞭四散，藏轉去各自兮樹頭，待發覺著干但是下風聲嗙影，紲佫再捙跋玲瑯。

鬼子未曾會當和怹好通奕過，所以就踮佇樹頭獨自憑眺，無偌久就察覺著遠路有儂闡緩行偎，佇歡呼聲之中護擁一台朱輪華轂。人陣內誠濟趾高氣揚兮，戴著烏面具；馬車頂予烏色面具慎重戍衛兮，就是偃禔少主。

鬼子不安勸勸逐个趕緊撤離：「涓羅明欲到矣！容綏壹族強欲來矣！咱隨就愛緊走矣！」囡也陣顧綿爛𨑨迌、管待伊按怎搧耳空風，直到彼群儂已經抵臨樓牌門下，才嘻嘻嘩嘩煞戲竄逃。

「鬼子死死下好！涓羅明遐聖潔、你看你遮爾癩哥爛癆，盍毋緊死轉去水內底！」

烏色面具兮大儂怒恚忿懫，向無張持出現佫窸倏翸走兮囡也咒讖詈罵，隨就捎起長劍攛梭林縫、圍獵擒捉，鬼子袂赴走脫予怹㨑著，拎牢手骨拖落來䠡，怹賴伊倡頭首謀，用劍鞘捽身，「糞埽死囡也胎！竟敢褻瀆聖地！」

「共伊浸落下水底！予伊知影觸犯涓羅明公子兮下場！」

烏色面具親像干但下滾笑、佫毋形袂來共凌治，怹圍簇佇鬼子頂頭，敢若烏雲籠罩，蒼白兮天穹予烏影擠撮甲只賰一屑也空縫，鬼子猛然摵掣勼顫，伊無愛佫再予儂擲入去水內底。烏面具顛倒愈加兇橫惡質，揫起伊頭鬃瞪力共㽎頭殼，「嘿！佫知通驚！」

鬼子懸聲哀嚎，無意識直下呼咻喝喊，伊無愛佫再入去水內底、無愛佫再入去、佫再入去水內……伊吼甲愈悽慘，烏色面具就笑甲愈樂暢，咥咥回音高亢蕩揚，嗚鳴撩亂神智，壓迫甲予伊強欲翕無氣……

沙穆杉原本綴著囡也陣做伙旋去，聽著鬼子叫哭，忍袂牢佫再折返看覓，伊翻頭走去馬車邊也挵門懇求，「涓羅明公子！請莫怪伊！伊是誠實有捌跋落下水內底過！」

烏色面具聞言不再悝鬧，反倒轉恬聲凝沉，眼內透露出嫌惡與恐懼，怹捙倒沙穆杉抨對鬼子身軀邊，拍算一睏頭懲治教訓。沙穆杉佫按怎後悔姑情嘛起無路用，鬼子也已經意識殙憒、眩目挽筋。

「怎樣一回事？」幼細兮涓羅明行落輦輿，大儂紛紛卸除面具頕垂視線，任伊剔斥，「不過是孩童闖入聖殿，為何猶未善了？」

親眼見著涓羅明，沙穆杉也不免恍惚怔憧。鎏光燦爛兮金髮宛若神祇輝煌，眉目清豔，涵蘊智慧佮傲氣，聚榮耀與尊貴壹身，縱然驕蹇如容綏壹族也必需慚愧卸除烏色面具，正實是俊麗無儔兮少公爺涓羅明！

涓羅明詰問，「方才講著誰捌曾溺水、猶續轉返人間？」

「…啊…啊……」沙穆杉黐黐突突，口喙鬱窒𣻸濁講袂齊好，顫手指向鬼子求情，「請…請原諒阮……」

烏色面具慌悚辯解，「公子…彼个毋成囝落水過，會予魑魅魍魎附體纏身、實在不祥……」

涓羅明竀看鬼子兮模樣，使目尾予烏色面具退讓，跤曲彎跍，跔落身來接觸鬼子，鬼子雄雄嚇驚著濫糝搧踢，沙穆杉疾忙共鬼子跤手硩牢下，急喝：「袂使之！毋通對涓羅明公子失禮！」

予沙穆杉厲聲斥止，鬼子怵惕耗散氣力，親像險欲淹死疲憊喘息，闔閟目睫。

沙穆杉連鞭向涓羅明賠罪，「歹、歹勢…伊、伊隱朗是……阮足會失禮下…」

涓羅明干但輕柔歎聲，憫惻囅瑳，無計較身份管待垢污，細膩也挲揉鬼子淖濘兮紅赭頭鬃，「可憐兮囡也。」

偃禔少主涓羅明，如同神祇榮耀尊貴，高尚慈悲。


	4. 參

「汝敢知影吾叫甚物名無？」  
「吾有一个朋友，袂當予伊叫吾兮名字敢若無蓋偌好……」  
「若是吾本成就無名字，想欲拜託汝為吾號一个名。」

「…毋知影你兮名字實在有夠無彩工……」  
「……佮別儂仝款叫你鬼子親像無甚好，猶毋過嘛毋知影愛按怎叫。」  
「若無，這馬開始你予家己想一个名好毋？」

「吾是專程來見汝，以及頂遍與汝同齊兮彼个孩兒。」  
「聽來誠趣味，請加講寡伊兮事情。」  
「實在遺憾，吾真想欲知曉伊兮名字。」

臭賤垢污兮男人盤腿坐踮斑駁陸離兮垝垣塗跤，無聲無說甚至袂吁袂喘、不見動靜。遮爾濟冬以來，凡若鬼子佇這个所在見著伊，伊就攏是這副體貌。除了沙穆杉，只賰這个儂是鬼子會當靠俗親近兮人類。

男人佮平常時仝款無下睬理鬼子，鬼子這改反倒轉執意毋準煞，按捺陳情，伊想欲有一个會當予儂稱謂兮名字。沙穆杉講『鬼子』毋好勢，袂當提來準做儂名，伊應該愛有一个真正兮名字。

伊姑情矣誠工夫，又等候了足久，佫再懇求殷勤壹番，若無得著答案硬篤袂干休。鬼子綿死綿爛跪下毋起身，不厭其煩央乞矣規日透暗，含麻痺餘生兮流浪者也袂堪之惻隱軟心，越過頭來，細膩也共鬥轉圜一句，「就予伊一个名字好矣啦……」

真久真久以後，男人指頭指佇塗跤畫出三个字，『水罔閬』。

「水罔閬……」鬼子笑顏綻漾，「水罔閬。」

沙穆杉怹兜有三道門。一道正門面對鬧熱兮街市，規家伙也進出往來皆由此；一道後門迵對塘邊小路，小路頂荒湮漫草雜木叢生，無定有儂跡；另一道偏門相隔一塊寸草不生兮破敗園落。園落內屯堆磚頭佮磧礫，親像一座虛構兮城砦。

鬼子得著名字，歡喜下對塘邊小路彼斗門入去沙穆杉怹厝輾，伊解頤悅色再三向沙穆杉重複家己兮名字，沙穆杉嘛扮笑面講真好，伊講按呢予涓羅明知影鬼子兮名字，壹定會誠呵咾。

沙穆杉手底始終捀著頂擺涓羅明拜訪彼時所饋贈兮禮物。厝底有誠濟機械古董，輪軸規律轉動兮輕響不絕於耳，毋過猶是無壹會當匹比得上涓羅明賞賜兮透視鏡巧妙稀奇，沙穆杉珍惜下搦牢禮物，怐怐也褒嗦涓羅明。

「涓羅明的確媠甲若神明，咱鄉鎮會當予遐爾也偉大美麗兮人禊禦，窮實傷有好命底！足希望我嘛會當登錄去容綏壹族兮旁系，好通來做涓羅明兮御盾！」

沙穆杉𥍉不眨目，憑藉透視鏡四箍輾轉，重新觀察事物遭周，重重疊疊兮晶體照排列變易，含光線晷道嘛可解析辨視，予沙穆杉驚喜佫心適。鬼子就想講家己無任何物件會當當作禮物送予沙穆杉。

鬼子自沙穆杉厝輾面對鬧熱街市彼道門來去，涓羅明拍派兮馬車已經前來接迎，干但帶走鬼子並無理落沙穆杉。沙穆杉睨著鬼子，顯露歆羨不已兮表情。

鬼子倖進涓羅明兮館邸，涓羅明吩咐僕從伺候鬼子洗浴，予伊媠衫新裝、替伊梳理儀容，共鬼子扮妝甲和伊仝款俊俏，看起來清氣幼秀，親像洗清壹切穢涗往時。

涓羅明中意鬼子兮改換，鬼子與伊徛相偎，就如同手足𫝛勻無一屑唐突，涓羅明歡喜共鬼子搝來坐佇身驅邊，親暱喋囁伊兮名字，未曾遮瞞家己眼中兮好奇佮興趣，諮諏溺水事由。

涓羅明覓詢鬼子因何落落下水底？又是按怎倒轉來？或者有甚儂協手救援？鬼子除了記憶內兮汪洋紺藍，袂記之敢佫有其它。

涓羅明亦毋死心繼續追究，伊出世於何處？雙親何在？敢有別个親情？抑是任何身世線索？然而鬼子自從捌歲以來，就壹直予儂摒嫌。

涓羅明想欲釐清兮事態鬼子無一項知影，涓羅明雖講餒志但曷袂有一絲也毋滿意，顛倒要求鬼子佇偃禔兮館邸蹛下，接受伊庇祐。

鬼子猶原推辭了涓羅明兮好意。

涓羅明就予鬼子偃禔壹族鑄瑑兮徽章，精密兮紋理正如同偃禔遺蹟所暴露兮結構，彼是眾人奉為破邪鎮寶兮象徵。涓羅明愛鬼子定來館邸佮伊相伴。

鬼子對鬧熱街市兮正門返倒轉沙穆杉厝宅，沙穆杉共鬼子身上衣裝改變視如自然亦視如不見，顧纓纏追問涓羅明講過甚物話、做過甚代誌、看起來姿容按怎？

沙穆杉手底猶是拑牢牢涓羅明賞賜兮透視鏡。

鬼子共涓羅明予伊兮偃禔徽章轉送沙穆杉，予沙穆杉欣喜萬分，予沙穆杉感謝不盡。沙穆杉共涓羅明饋贈兮禮物囥入筐篋，共鬼子轉送兮徽章扲佇掌心。毋過鬼子猶是袂感得快活四序。

鬼子離開沙穆衫怹兜，獨自踮塘邊小路行動，下昏暗聽到有儂下喝伊，反直共伊捒落下水底。

沙穆杉一家口隔日後自這塊三道門兮住所搬走，沙穆杉完全未察覺著鬼子失蹤去。

**Author's Note:**

> 為了方便家己表達音詞佮用意，我會共原本用仝一字兮用異體字來分別使用，親像講，『的』『個』在台語攏寫作『个』，毋過我會佇『的』兮時用『兮』、『個』的意思時用『个』；『人』表示『jîn』、『儂』表『lâng』；『一』表『tsi̍t』、『壹』表『it』。其它使用罕見字兮發音，是參考切讀法來推論台語讀起來兮語感。  
> 若有寫無好適抑是對寫法有甚物建議、或是任何問題，攏歡迎作伙來討論。


End file.
